1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial hairpieces and more particularly pertains to a new detachable hairpiece for attaching to existing hair to create the appearance of longer hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial hairpieces is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial hairpieces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,783; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,398; U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,358; U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,249; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,763; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,991.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new detachable hairpiece. The inventive device includes a clip for clipping to a wearer's hair. The clip has an outer portion and a brush portion that is pivotally coupled to the outer portion. The brush portion has a brush panel that extends between opposed side members of the brush portion. The brush panel has a plurality of rows of prongs. Each of the rows extends between the first and second end members of the brush portion. Root portions of a plurality of strands of natural or synthetic hair are coupled to the outer portion.
In these respects, the detachable hairpiece according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to existing hair to create the appearance of longer hair.